Avatar: The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi
by SaiyanShinobi
Summary: What if Katara and Sokka found two Avatars that day; one air nomad frozen for a hundred years and one hyperactive ninja from the future. What would be different? An Avatar/Naruto crossover. Discontinued. A rewrite is up.
1. The Boy In the Iceberg and The Boy From

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Naruto. Damn that hurts admitting it.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to my first story. Hope it doesn't suck. I like how Avatar looks back on episodes and I like how Naruto previews episodes so I'll try to do that in this story. For you people looking for pairings, there will be some, I just don't know which yet. Now onto the story.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi**

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered the four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. 2 years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

**Book 1: Water**

_Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg and The Boy from the Sky_

In the arctic waters of the South Pole, a small boat could be seen slowly drifting. In it were two teenagers. One boy with tan skin, blue eyes, shaved head save for a strip of brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail. The other was a girl, also with tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. Some of the hair was pulled into a bun; the rest was braided into a ponytail beneath it. Both were wearing thick blue fur clothes.

The boy held a spear as he hungrily watched a fish swim by. "It's not getting away from me this time." he said. "Watch and learn Katara." he said to the girl. "This is how you catch a fish."

Katara threw him a skeptical look. She looked down and spotted another fish. She took her glove off and started waving her hand. A globe of water holding the fish rose out of the sea. "Sokka, look." she called.

"Shh, Katara, you're gonna scare him away." he whispered, not taking his eyes off the fish. He licked his lips. "Mmm. I already smell him cooking."

"But Sokka, I caught one." She continued to move the globe through the air.

Sokka reared the spear back…into the globe. Like a balloon it popped. The fish jumped back into the sea. "Hey!" Katara yelled.

While the water splashed on Sokka. "Aah!" he cried. Sokka glared at Katara. "Why is it," he growled, "that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

Katara sighed. "It's not magic. It's waterbending. And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Sokka recited. _'You've only told like 1000 times'_ "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection." To prove her point Sokka was doing it right now. Sokka glared at her.

The boat suddenly shook as it was picked up by a fast current. Sokka started paddling to keep from crashing into ice chunks. "Watch out!" Katara yelled. Two chunks of ice were headed for a collision course ahead of them. If the boat got caught between them, it would be crushed. "Go left. Go left!" she cried. The boat rammed into several ice chunks before ultimately getting crushed by the ice. They were forced out of the boat and onto a chunk of ice. Both looked around and realized they were stranded.

"You call that left?"Katara asked.

"You don't like my steering. Well maybe you should of waterbended us out of the ice." Sokka said, making a waterbending motion.

Katara stood up. "So it's my fault?!"

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to mess things up."

Katara glared at him. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained," she yelled flailing her arms, unconsciously bending the water behind her. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" The iceberg behind her cracked. Sokka eyes widened. "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Um, Katara." Sokka said meekly.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you even smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you. Not pleasant!" The iceberg cracked further.

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No! That's it! I'm done helping you. From now on you're on your own!" The iceberg broke, finally catching Katara's attention. It collapsed and pushed them back.

"Ok. You've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that?"

"Yep. Congratulations." A blue light from the caught their attention. The water bubbled as it got bigger. The light burst out of the water and turned out to be a glowing iceberg.

Katara looked closely at the iceberg and saw two figures, one big and one small. She raised an eyebrow. _'What the heck?'_

The smaller shape opened its glowing eyes, shocking the two teens. "He's alive. We have to help." Katara exclaimed. She snatched Sokka's club and headed toward the iceberg.

"Katara get back here." Sokka ordered. "We don't know what that thing is." He grabbed his spear and chased after his sister.

By the time he got there, Katara was already clubbing the iceberg. With one last mighty swing she broke through, releasing a burst of air that blew them back. It started to crack right through the middle before bursting and a light shot up into the sky. Tigerseals roared but stopped after a big boom. The light shot into what looked like a big hole in the sky where the same colored light circled down around the beam and crashed into the iceberg.

Katara, Sokka, and the Tigerseals weren't the only ones to see the light. On a metal boat not too far away, a teenage boy in red and black armor stared at the light in slight awe before glaring at it. "Finally." he said. His head was mostly shaved, just a small patch of hair where a ponytail grew out of it. His most noticeable feature however was the scar covering his left eye to his ear.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" the boy said to an old man wearing red robes and armor.

"I won't get to finish my game." The man responded.

"It means," The boy ignored the remark, "my search is about to come to an end."

The old man sighed. '_Here we go again.'_ He thought. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him." "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Zuko's uncle said continuing playing his game of cards. "Sit. Why don't you have a nice cup of calming Jasmine Tea?"

"I don't need any tea calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed. "Helmsman. Head a course to the light."

Uncle sighed and placed an air card over another air card. A breeze swept through the area.

The steam cleared, allowing the siblings to see. They looked at each other then back to the iceberg. Sokka raised his spear as if waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long. Two glowing people rose out the iceberg. One had a glowing arrow on his head, the other had 3 glowing lines on each cheek, both had glowing eyes. Sokka raised his spear higher. "Stop." They stood fully up looking very intimidating.

The glow disappeared and they both collapsed. Luckily Katara was able to catch them both. Sokka poked them with his spear. Katara swatted him away. "Stop it." She gently set them down.

The bald one slowly started to awaken. He opened his storm grey eyes and gasped when he saw Katara. _'Beautiful.'_ He thought. "I need to ask you something." He said weakly.

"What?"

"Please come closer."

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly.

Katara raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of energy. "Uh, sure, I guess."

While they were talking Sokka was studying them. The bald kid with the arrow was wearing yellow clothing. _'Earth Kingdom?'_ The lack of green clothing told him otherwise. _'Orange and yellow? Why does that sound familiar?'_

He then looked at the other kid who was still unconscious. The kid had yellow hair, something Sokka had never heard of before. He also had 3 lines on each cheek and he was wearing orange pants and an orange and blue jacket. He was also wearing blue sandals. _'Sandals? Out here?'_

The bald kid floated to his feet. "What's going on here?" the kid asked.

"You tell us." Sokka said, pointing his spear at him. "How'd you get in the ice? Why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure."

A yawn caught their attention. The other boy got up and, still half-asleep, started walking.

"Um, wait, um, what's his name?" Katara asked the arrow boy. He shrugged.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know you're friend's name."

"I've never met him before."

They watched as he stepped off the ice into the water. Two seconds later he jumped out. "C-c-cold!" He landed on the ice. "Cold ground!" he yelled. He jumped into Sokka's arms. "Um, hello." He said smiling. Sokka dropped him.

The blond boy started to look around. "What the hell! Why is it so cold? Why is there ice everywhere? Is this the ocean? Where's the forest? Do you have any ramen?" The three blinked.

A deep growl startled them all. The tattooed boy scampered up the hill of ice and jumped down on a big furry animal. "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up boy." He tried to nudge it awake. The other three walked around and gasped at the sight of Appa, who licked arrow boy. "You're okay!"

"What the hell is that?!" Sokka yelled.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister."

Appa sneezed, shooting snot out of his nose. Aang ducked in time, leaving Sokka to get covered in snot. "Eww! Ugh!" he rolled on the ground to get it off.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out."

The blond kid grimaced. "Gross."

"So do you guys live around here?" the bald boy asked.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy light beam? They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

The blond tilted his head. _'Fire Navy?'_

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. They're Fire Navy spies. You can tell by the evil looks in their eyes." baldy grinned innocently while the blond tilted his head, eyes squinted.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your names."

"I'm A-ah-ACHOO!!" the bald kid sneezed and flew into the sky. He landed softly and sniffed. "I'm Aang."

"And I'm-"

"You just sneezed and flew 10 ft. in the air." Sokka stated incredulously.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

"Yeah. It was more like 17 ft." The blond jumped up as high as Aang previously had and landed in Appa's saddle. "Yep. 17 dattebayo."

Katara gasped. "You're airbenders!"

"Sure am."

"What's an airbender?" They looked at the blond with incredulous looks.

"Who doesn't know about airbenders?" Aang asked.

"Me. Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

They blinked. "What's a Hokage?" they asked at the same time.

Naruto gasped loudly. "What's a Hokage?!" The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village where I come from!" he exclaimed.

"What's a ninja?" they asked.

Naruto face faulted. "Well," he scratched his head, "I guess you can call us specially trained fighters or warriors."

Sokka laughed. Naruto glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You expect us to believe you're a warrior?"

"I'm a ninja…in-training. And I can kick your ass! Dattebayo!"

"Oh yeah?" Sokka challenged.

Naruto jumped off Appa and in Sokka's face. "Yeah."

"Okay, break it up you two." Katara said wedging herself between the two.

The two separated, still glaring at each other. "Giant light beams…big holes in the sky…flying bison…airbenders…annoying ninjas…I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home where things make sense." He turned around and realized that there was no way off the iceberg.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang airbent himself onto Appa's head.

"Cool." Naruto hopped into the back saddle.

"We'd love a ride thanks." Katara bowed.

"Oh no. I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka protested.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride? You know…before you freeze to death." Sokka started to say something but stopped and gave up.

Naruto laughed. "I like you." he said to Katara.

Sokka crossed his arms in annoyance while Katara and Naruto seemed excited. "Okay. First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang called. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa flapped his tail and jumped into the air…and fell into the water, starting to swim.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka says full of sarcasm.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky." Aang made a soaring motion with his head. "You'll see." He smiled back at them, particularly at Katara. He stared at her brown hair, tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"Oh. I was smiling?" Sokka groaned. Naruto laughed.

Zuko, now in bed robes, looked towards the setting sun. Iroh came up to announce he was going to bed. Iroh yawned. "A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture." Zuko's eyes hardened. "Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

Aang lay on Appa's head staring at the sky. Appa's head was always so comfy. Naruto was staring at the ocean. Sokka was asleep. Katara, bored and tired, turned to Aang. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well, you're an airbender; I was wondering if you knew what happened to the Avatar?"

"Uh, no. I didn't know him. I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight." Aang turned away and grimaced.

Katara turned to Naruto who was staring at his reflection. _'The fox demon that killed Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Kyuubi no Yoko.'_

"Naruto?"

Cut out of his musings, Naruto looked at Katara. "Something the matter?" she asked.

He gave her a foxy grin. "Nope! Why do ya ask?"

"No reason. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Katara-neechan."

"Neechan?"

"It's an honorific. It means older sister." Naruto explained. Katara smiled.

"Goodnight Aang. Goodnight Appa." Naruto called.

Appa growled. "Goodnight Naruto." Aang called back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Aang woke up alone in the saddle during the middle of a storm. He struggled to control Appa's reign but failed. He screamed as they crashed into the water. They made it back to the surface but were pushed down by a wave. They both slowly sink as Aang slowly lost consciousness. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos glowed and he slams his hand together. The water around him and Appa starts to freeze._ "Aang! Aang, wake up!" Katara's voice sounds.

Aang's eyes shot open. He sat up gasping.

"Man and people say I'm a heavy sleeper." Naruto chuckled.

"Come on, get ready. We're in the village and everyone wants to meet you two." While pulling on his clothes Katara looked at his tattoos.

Katara pulled them outside. There to meet them were a group of women and young children. "Aang, Naruto, this is the village. Entire village, Aang and Naruto." Aang bowed while Naruto waved. The villagers backed away a bit.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Aang asked Katara.

Naruto recognized the look in their eyes. "They're afraid of us." Naruto answered for her.

An old woman steeped up. "Not so much afraid as surprised. No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?" _'What's she talking about?'_ Aang thought.

"Well you've seen ninja before, right?" Naruto asked, puffing out his chest for effect.

"Nope. Never heard of them." The old lady responded. Naruto deflated.

"This is my grandmother." Katara introduced the old woman.

"Call me Gran Gran." she simply said.

Sokka snatched Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

Aang used airbending to suck the staff back to him. "It's not stabbing. It's for airbending." he explained. Orange fan-like wings popped out.

"Magic trick! Do it again!' a little girl clapped.

"Not magic, airbending." Aang corrected. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka snorted. "Last time I checked, humans can't fly."

Aang smirked "Check again." He shot up into the sky. He sailed through the air doing twists and turns, loops, and spins, much to the awe of the villagers. Distracted from all the attention he was getting, Aang didn't see the snow tower he crashed into seconds later. He fell out and collapsed to the ground.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried.

Katara helped Aang up. "That was amazing."

The children turned to Naruto. "Can you do that?" one boy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't fly." The children groaned. "But I can use jutsu."

"Jutsu?"

Naruto made a hand seal. "Here's my _Henge no jutsu._" He was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, there was a second Sokka. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Hello." He said in Sokka's voice.

"That's so cool!" Aang exclaimed.

Naruto strutted around the villagers. "I'm Sokka, a moody, stuck up, jerk of a warrior." 'Sokka' said. Everyone snickered.

Sokka threw a snowball at him. "I don't sound or act like that."

"Yes you do." Katara countered, still laughing.

When the snowball hit Naruto, he turned into a log. "Why did you change into wood?" Aang asked.

"I didn't." The tribe turned around to find Naruto smiling at them.

"How did you-"

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu._ Let's me switch places with things."

The children cheered while Sokka grumbled. _'That's actually not a useless technique, if used right.'_ he thought to himself, although he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Can you do any other joosu?" another kid asked, mispronouncing jutsu.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well there is the _bunshin no jutsu_, but I totally suck at it."

"Bunshin? Henge? Kawa-whatever? What kind of names are those?" asked Sokka.

"_Bunshin_-Clone. _Henge_-Transformation. And _Kawarimi_-Substitution." Naruto explained like it was obvious.

Sokka looked at Katara and rolled his eyes at her obvious interest.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "But I can do this!" Naruto made a cross shaped hand seal. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" In puffs of smokes, seven more Naruto's appeared. Everyone's jaws dropped again. The children started poking the clones to see if they were real.

"_Kage Bunshin_?" questioned Aang as he poked a clone.

"Shadow clone."

Aang raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

Sokka grumbled. '_Oh goody. There's more of him_.' "Great. You're a ninja, he's an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long."

"You're a waterbender!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara shrugged. "Well…sort of. Not yet."

Naruto squinted. "A water-what-now?"

"All right. No more playing. Katara has chores." Gran-Gran interjected. Katara sighed and walked away with her grandmother.

"I can't believe it Gran Gran. I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara don't put all of your hopes in that boy."

"But Aang's special, I can tell. I can sense he's full of wisdom."

They looked over at Aang. He had his tongue stuck to his staff. "Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff." The children and the Narutos laughed.

The Fire Nation ship continued on its way deeper into Southern Water Tribe waters. On its deck, Zuko faced off against two of his firebending crew members. Iroh sat nearby, observing. "Again." He says. Zuko shot blasts of fire at them which they ducked under. One retaliated with his own blast that Zuko ducked under then backflipped over a blast from the other soldier. While in mid-air Zuko punched and kicked blasts of fire at both of them, but they blocked it. He landed facing his opponents.

Iroh sighed. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body; the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He shot a fire blast that stopped short of Zuko's face. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this set all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."

"No. You are impatient. You haven't mastered the basics yet. Drill it again!"

Zuko growled and blasted a guard down with fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old. He's had a century to master the elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him." Iroh frowned. "You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh relented. "Fine, but first I must finish my roast duck."

Zuko grimaced at his uncle pigging out. '_How did he go from strict master to disgusting slob?'_

"Now men, it's important to show no fear when facing a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight till the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka turned to his soldiers…his 6-year-old soldiers.

"I gotta go pee." One boy announced.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of the tribe, so no potty breaks."

"But I really have to go." The boy protested.

Sokka sighed. "Okay. Who else has to go?" All the kids raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead. _'We're doomed.'_

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked. "Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang crawled out a small igloo. "Wow. You were right Naruto, everything freezes in there."

Naruto chuckled. "See how I wrote my name?" The children laughed.

Sokka groaned. "Katara get them out of here. This lesson is for warriors only."

"Whee!" The children were using Appa's tail as a slide and landed on in a pile of snow.

"Stop! Stop it now!" Sokka glared at the two outsiders. "What's wrong with you two? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"War?" they asked. Aang hopped down from Appa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Aang looked behind Sokka and exclaimed. "PENGUIN!" Said penguin waddled away. Using airbending Aang zoomed after it.

"Did you see that thing?!" Naruto exclaimed. "It had FOUR flippers." Using his ninja speed he chased after Aang and the penguin.

The siblings stared at where they ran off to. "They're kidding right?"

Katara walked into the penguin field looking for her targets. She spotted them, Aang chasing penguins. "Come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" and Naruto getting pecked by a lot of penguins. "Ow! Ooh! Get off me! Ow!"

Katara cleared away the penguins. "Thanks."

Katara giggled. "No problem."

They looked at Aang face down in the snow. He turned to them and smiled. "I have a way with animals." Aang started walking and talking like a penguin, amusing the other two.

Katara giggled. "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending."

"Deal! But, I'm an airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there someone who can teach you?"

Katara shook her head. "No. You're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole."

"Waterbender? Airbender? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You honestly don't know about bending, do you?" Katara asked him.

"Nope, dattebayo."

"Bending," Aang explained, "is a way of controlling the elements. It combines martial arts and the use of spiritual energy, called chi." Naruto nodded, only understanding half of what Aang said.

"There are four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." Unnoticed by the boys, Katara flinched at the mention of firebending. "For each element there is a bending art; Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending."

Naruto raised his hand to ask a question. "Can anyone bend?"

Katara shook her head. "No. It's an ability you're born with."

"Oh man. If I could bend I'd be a firebender." Katara gasped. "O-or a waterbender." Naruto said, misinterpreting her shock.

"What about airbending?" Aang asked

"Airbending's okay but it doesn't sound cool and dangerous. No offense."

"Airbending isn't supposed to be dangerous."

Noticing tension building and thinking he's offended them somehow, Naruto said, "You know, I think I'd bend all three." Things got even tenser.

"A person can't bend more than one element. No one except for the Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"The Avatar is the strongest bender in the world. The Avatar has the ability to bend all the elements."

"Wow. He sounds cool."

"Yeah. But the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago."

Aang looked up in confusion. _'What?'_

Naruto looked at Aang. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing." He changed the subject. "Katara, you were going to teach me how to catch a penguin."

"Ooh! I want to learn too."

"Okay listen closely my young pupils. Catching penguins in an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She pulled out two fish and tossed them at the boys. They were instantly surrounded by penguins.

Aang, Katara, and Naruto shot off into a snow bank riding on penguins. They sped downhill laughing and whooping. Aang jumped off an ice ramp gaining the lead over the other two. Katara and Naruto jumped off their own ramp catching up to him.

"This is awesome!"

"I know! I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"You still are a kid!"

They entered an ice tunnel. Light shined in from various holes creating a number of blue hues that made the experience surreal. They slid out the tunnel and stopped in front of a ship frozen in ice.

"Whoa. What is that?" Aang asked.

"A Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people. Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Naruto, who was halfway in a hole in the ship, looked at her. "Seeing if they have any shoes. Snow and sandals do not mix." With that said he went inside.

Aang headed towards the ship too. "Wait. We're not allowed to go in there. The ship may be booby trapped."

Aang turned to her. "If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear."

Katara gulped but followed Aang into the ship. The hallways of the ship spooked Katara, but Aang didn't seem affected at all. Katara gasped when someone cursed. "Dammit. There aren't any shoes." Naruto emerged out of a room pouting.

"Why are you so scared Katara?" Aang asked, noticing her discomfort.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was young. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Okay, back up, I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any wars."

"Yeah, we're not at war with anybody. And why do you keep calling us the Fire Nation. We're the Land of Fire, _Hi no Kuni_."

"You're from the Fire Nation?!" Katara yelled.

"Land of Fi-Re. And what war are you talking about. Hi no Kuni hasn't even had a military for a hundred years, I don't think. We're its military dattebayo."

"What are you talking about?! Land of Fire?! Hi no Kuni?! Not a hundred years old?! No war! Who have we been fighting for a hundred years?!"

"I don't know but it certainly wasn't us! I may not be sharpest kunai in the pouch but I would notice if we were at war!" Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it. "See! Right here! We're only 60 years old!"

"That's impossible! This-"

"Enough!" Aang yelled. "Katara. I've never heard of any war."

"Dattebayo!"

"And Naruto. I've never heard the Fire Nation called The Land of Fire and it's definitely over 100 years old."

"Hah!"

Aang turned to Katara. "What war are you talking about?"

Katara looked at the two boys. '_These two honestly don't know._' "How long were you two in that iceberg?"

"I don't know…a few days maybe?"

"I wasn't even near water! Last thing I remember was being in a forest with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki…teme."

"I think you guys were in there for a hundred years!"

"What?!" they yelled. "That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" Aang questioned.

"Well think about it. The war is a century old. You guys don't know about it because, somehow you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Aang stumbled backwards into the wall and sunk to the floor. Naruto dropped to his knees. "So we're in the 22nd century?!"

Aang shot up. "What?! 22nd century! That's six hundred years!"

"Um, Naruto, your math is off. This is the 16th century." Aang relaxed a little.

Naruto shot up. "What?! Yesterday I was in the 21st century!"

"What?!" they yelled. "N-no you weren't." Katara said.

"I'm most definitely lived in the 21st century, dattebayo! If what you say is true, I'm not a hundred years forward. I'm five hundred years back!"

"But if what _you_ say is true, how did you go back in time?" Katara asked.

Naruto's eye's widened. "I must have used…but how did I get enough…when did I even…?" he clutched his head.

"It's unbelievable." Aang said, "We're so far away from home."

Katara kneeled next to them. "I'm sorry but maybe somehow there's a bright side to this."

"Well, I did get to meet the two of you."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Katara smiled. "See. Let's get out of here."

They walked into a dark room. "Guys let's head back. This place is creepy."

"What are you talking about Katara? There's nothing to worry about along as I'm here." As soon as Naruto said that he tripped over a wire. A grate door dropped down, closing them in.

"What was that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked.

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment. "My bad."

Equipment started to go off around them. Aang gulped. Naruto, despite the cold, started to sweat. _'I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Katara thought. A flare shot up into the sky. The three stared at it.

"Holy crap." Naruto muttered.

Aang lifted Katara bridal style. "Hold on." he jumped through a hole in the ceiling. Naruto jumped after him.

"Wait for me."

They hoped down, unaware they were being watched.

Zuko looked at the two hopping figures. '_Two airbenders? Did another one survive? Or is it that he found an apprentice?_' Zuko's eyes narrowed. '_No matter.'_ "Whichever one he is, he's quite agile for his age." He mused out loud. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar…" he looked back through the telescope and looked to where they were headed, the village. "…as well as his hiding place." Zuko glared at the village. '_You're mine now._'

**Next Time:**

**Naruto: **Woah. Who's the guy with the scar?

**Aang:** I don't know but I can't let him hurt the villagers

**Naruto:** Wait. Why is he taking you captive?

**Aang: **Well you see…

**Katara:** It doesn't matter. We're going to rescue you.

**Sokka: **(groans) Do we have to?

**Katara & Naruto:** Yes!

**Next time:** _Return of the Avatars_

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys liked it. It'll probably be a while before I update. Not only do I write long chapters, but I write slow, and I'm so behind in school. But I do plan on continuing this story. Review, please.**


	2. Return of The Avatar

**Author's Note: I got to be honest with you people; I wasn't expecting the feedback I got. I'm a little confused at the low number of reviews I have but I like how all my reviews are positive. So thanks to all who have reviewed.**

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

One hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered not only the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang, but also an Avatar from the future, a Shinobi named Naruto. And although Aang's airbending skills are amazing and Naruto's jutsu are incredible, they both have a lot to learn before they're ready to save anyone.

But I believe Aang and Naruto can save the world.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi**

_Previously on Avatar:_

_The smaller shape opened its glowing eyes. "He's alive!" Katara exclaimed._

_She broke trough the iceberg. A light shot up into the sky._

_The same colored light circled down around the beam._

_-----_

_Zuko stared at the light then glared at it. "Finally."_

"_That light came from an incredibly powerful source."_

"_Head a course for the light."_

_-----_

"_I'm Aang."_

"_Me! Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_Katara gasped. "You're airbenders."_

"_I'm a ninja…in-training."_

_-----_

"_This is the village."_

"_No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct."_

"_You've seen ninja before, right?" Naruto asked. "Nope never heard of them." Gran Gran responded._

_-----_

"_You're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole."_

_-----_

"_Woah. What is that?" Aang asked. "A Fire Navy ship."_

"_Naruto what are you doing." Naruto, who was halfway into the ship, looked at her._

_Aang headed towards the ship. "Wait. We're not allowed in there. It may be booby trapped."_

_Katara followed Aang into the ship._

_-----_

"_How long were you two in that iceberg?" "I don't know…a few days maybe?" "Last thing I remember was being in forest."_

"_I think you two were in there for a hundred years!"_

"_This is the 16__th__ century."_

"_I'm from the 21__st__ century!"_

"_I'm not a hundred years forward; I'm five hundred years back!"_

_-----_

_Naruto tripped over a wire._

"_What was that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked._

_A flare shot into the sky. "Holy crap." Naruto muttered._

_-----_

_Zuko looked at the hopping figures. "I found the Avatar." He looked back through the telescope and spotted the village. "As well as his hiding place."_

**Book 1: Water**

_Chapter 2: Return of the Avatar_

Aang, Katara, and Naruto trekked back to the village. Katara looked back at the flare, still in the sky. She had a good feeling there was going to be trouble because of that.

Naruto groaned. Aang and Katara looked at him curiously. "This is all I have left from my time. A pack of gum, scrolls about bushin, henge, and Konohagakure," Aang opened his mouth. "The village I come from." Naruto answered the unasked question. Aang closed his mouth. "Two shuriken, two explosive tags, a single kunai knife, my goggles," he pointed to his forehead, "and the clothes on my back!" he threw his hands up and two small 'boxes' fell out his jacket.

"Oh! And let's not forget the two disposable cameras whose pictures will never get developed!" He pointed a camera at the three of them. "Cheese!" he shouted angrily. Katara and Aang, not expecting the flash, were blinded. "Thanks a lot karma!"

Aang rubbed his eyes. "So Katara, you said you're the only waterbender here. What happened to the others?"

"They were wiped out a long time ago."

"So, what, there's no to teach you?" Naruto asked, calmed down.

Katara shook her head. "No one."

"What about the Northern Water Tribe?" Aang suggested. "There are waterbenders there. They could teach you."

Katara looked at him skeptically. "You're suggesting I go to the North Pole to learn waterbending?"

Aang shrugged. "Well a waterbender does need to master."

"You expect her to go to the other side of the world?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I mean it's not like 'Take a left, you can't miss it.' That crazy, dattebayo."

Aang raised a finger. "But you forget. I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. We're gonna find you a master!"

"That's-! I don't know. We haven't had contact with our sister tribe for years. And I've never left home before," she said, uncertain.

"Why don't you talk it over with Gran Gran? She and the tribe are standing right there." Naruto pointed out.

Katara looked ahead. Sure enough all the villagers were standing outside the village. As they approached, most of the children ran out and gathered around the boys.

Sokka pointed at the two. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them here!"

"They didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara said, defending them.

"Yeah, dattebayo. We were on the ship…and the booby trap…I set it off-" Naruto looked at crowd glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad?" he ended weakly.

Gran Gran shook her head. "Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara." Aang spoke.

"Yeah. She warned me about the ship, but I didn't listen." Naruto stated.

"And I convinced her to go in." Aang admitted.

They both bowed. "We're sorry."

"Aha!" Sokka shouted triumphantly. "The traitors confess. Warriors away from the enemy." he ordered. "The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara argued.

"No. I'm keeping my promise to dad." Sokka retorted. "I'm protecting you from threats like them!"

"I'll show you a threat!" Naruto snarled and tried lunge at Sokka, but was held back by Aang.

"You see." Sokka said indicating Naruto. "Threat."

"They are not our enemy!" Katara yelled. "Don't you see? They've brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

Sokka scoffed. "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun."

'_You also can't fight them with 6-year-olds.'_ Katara thought bitterly.

Aang smiled. "You should try it sometime."

"Get out of our village!" Sokka yelled.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it is best if the outsiders leave."

Katara was stunned. Couldn't they see Aang and Naruto weren't dangerous? She was angry. Angry at Sokka for being tyrannical. Angry at her grandmother for being so closed minded. Well if Sokka could make a decision like this, so could she.

"Fine!" she screamed. "Then I'm leaving too! C'mon guys, let's go." She took them by the arm and walked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka questioned.

"To find a waterbender! They're taking me to the North Pole!" she yelled back.

Aang blinked. "We are?" he looked at Naruto, who shrugged, then smiled brightly. "Great!"

"Can we get some shoes first?" Naruto begged.

Sokka frowned. Katara's not gonna side with strangers, is she? "Katara. You wouldn't choose them over your tribe, your own family, would you?" Sokka voiced his thoughts out loud.

This made Katara stop. _'I don't know. Would I?'_ she thought.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said then walked off towards Appa.

"Family isn't something you should take for granted." Naruto added before following Aang.

"So you're leaving the South Pole?" Katara asked sadness evident in her voice. "This is goodbye?"

"Afraid so." Naruto said, equally sad.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Guess I'll go back home, look for the airbenders." Realization hit Aang. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

"Mind if I come along? Naruto asked. "I have nowhere to go and two is better than one."

"Sure." They hopped onto Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said to the village. Naruto took a picture of them.

"Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Sokka sneered.

"Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip yip!" Appa groaned, but only stood up.

Sokka snorted. "I thought so."

'_I never thought I'd meet someone more annoying than Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought. "I think I'll miss you the most Sokka-teme." he said out loud.

A little girl wailed and ran up next to Katara. "Don't go. We'll miss you."

Aang looked at her sadly. "We'll miss you too."

Naruto waved "Goodbye."

Aang looked at Katara who looked back at him with sad eyes. Aang turned away and snapped the reigns and they left the village. The little girl walked back sadly.

Gran Gran walked up to Katara. "Katara, you'll feel better after you-"

"You happy now?!" Katara cut her off. "There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" she stormed off, leaving Gran Gran feeling guilty.

"All right. Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment!" Sokka yelled to his 'troops'.

"But I gotta-"

"And no potty breaks!"

Aang, Naruto, and Appa were resting in the holes of n ice formation. Appa rumbled. "Yeah. I liked her too." Aang responded.

"Amen to that." Naruto agreed. Naruto looked out to the sea. "What is that?"

Aang followed his gaze and gasped. A Fire Navy ship. "The village!" he slid down his perch. "Appa, wait here! C'mon Naruto!" Naruto blinked, looked at Appa and shrugged, then followed Aang.

If he was going to fight the Fire Nation, Sokka decided, he was going to do it dressed as a true water tribe warrior. He put on his toughest leathers, pulled on his gloves, tightened his tunic, and put on black, white, and grey war paint on his face.

With the help of attendants, Zuko was fitted into his armor. He was taking no chances with this battle. A helmet with a flame emblem on the front was placed on his head. Zuko was expecting this to be the battle of his life. Little does he know how wrong he is.

Sokka stood on top of the ice wall serving as lookout. Suddenly everything started to shake as a rumbling noise boomed. The villagers looked up in alarm. Parts of the ice wall, including Sokka's watchtower, crumbled. "Ah man." Sokka moaned.

A huge shadow could be seen through the mist approaching the village. "Aah man." Sokka's voice cracked. The ship broke through the ice, cracking the ice all the way into the village. Katara just barely rescued a kid from the crack. She put him in a tent and turned to her brother.

Sokka was still on the wall with his club raised like he was going to attack the ship with it. "Sokka get out of the way!" he heard Katara scream. He wanted to, but pride, determination, fear, and stupidity kept him there.

The ship finally reached the wall, causing it to fall back. Somehow the part Sokka was standing on stayed intact and he only slid backwards. The bowsprit opened down with screech almost crushing Sokka, who barely moved out the way.

Steam cleared revealing Zuko and several Fire Nation soldiers. They walked down the now gangplank. Zuko scanned the crowd, looking for someone who looked like, well, an Avatar.

Sokka, getting his bearings straight, charged at Zuko with a war cry. Zuko easily kicked the club away then kicked Sokka headfirst into the snow. The tribe gasped at how easily Sokka was beaten.

They stepped back as the soldiers reached them. Zuko looked at the crowd. Nothing but women and children. "Where are you hiding him?" Zuko questioned. The villagers were confused and didn't respond. He grabbed Gran Gran out of the crowd. "He'd be about this age. Master of all elements." They had no idea what he was talking about. He pushed Gran Gran back then let loose a wave of fire over their heads. The villagers cringed. "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka, recovered from the fall, picked up his club and charged at Zuko with another war cry. Zuko mentally sighed. _'Stupid water peasant.'_ He ducked under Sokka and flipped him over his head. Zuko then fired a blast of fire at Sokka. Sokka rolled out of the way and threw his boomerang at the Fire Prince. Zuko just narrowly avoided being hit in the head with it.

A little boy tossed Sokka a spear with a cry of "Show no fear!" Sokka charged at Zuko for a third time, no more successful than the previous times. Zuko easily broke the head of the spear then snatched it from Sokka and bonked him on the several times knocking Sokka down.

Behind Zuko, the boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the head and knocked Zuko's helmet around. He readjusted it and glared down at Sokka. Two fire daggers formed from his hand.

Before he could do anything, Aang slid in from behind on a penguin and swept the firebender off his feet with his staff. Zuko landed face down with his butt in the air, his helmet landing on it. Aang slid by the cheering children, covering them in snow. They stopped, annoyed, but then started up again. Aang slid to a stop and pushed off by the miffed penguin.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang greeted like nothing was wrong.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka thanked dryly.

Zuko got up and went into a firebending stance. Aang adopted a serious look o his face and held his staff in front of him. "Give up. You're surrounded." Aang announced.

Zuko and his men looked behind them and saw nothing but snow. "Surrounded by who?" Zuko scoffed.

"B-b-bye m-me." Ten Narutos popped out of the snow. The soldiers jumped.

"Naruto!" Katara beamed.

The firebending soldiers out of surprise created fire daggers while the non-bending soldiers pointed their spears at the Narutos. All the Narutos froze as fear consumed them.

Zuko ignored Naruto, instead focusing on Aang. "You're the Airbender?" Zuko asked incredulously. "You're the Avatar?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Aang." Katara gasped.

"No way." Sokka muttered.

"Woah." Naruto muttered.

Zuko and Aang circled each other. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just child!" Zuko shouted.

Aang relaxed his stance. "Well you're just a teenager." he said with a shrug.

Zuko fired several blasts of fire at Aang. Aang twirled his staff to him. Some of the fire however reached over the villager's heads, causing them to cry out. Aang realized that if this continued, someone innocent would get hurt.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked, signifying his surrender.

Zuko never had any intentions of harming anyone, well, after seeing there were no threats. He wasn't above threatening and scaring women and children, but he wouldn't harm defenseless people. Zuko nodded. A soldier took his staff and Aang was lead to the ship.

Katara rushed forward. "No Aang! Don't do this!" she cried.

Aang smiled at her. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." he was pushed forward. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko bellowed.

Aang looked back with at the tribe with a sad smile as the gangplank rose. His smile dropped when he saw Katara's eyes water. He knew his decision to give himself up was best for the village, but after seeing Katara he felt bad about it. The bowsprit completely shut and the ship started to depart.

Nobody noticed that Naruto had disappeared. Nobody also noticed that Zuko came with six soldiers and left with seven.

A few hours had passed since Aang was taken. The mood of the villages was somber. Not only did they banish the Avatar from their village earlier, but they were helpless when the Fire Nation took the world's last hope for peace. Ashamed, sad, and hopeless, the villagers wordlessly started repairing the village.

Out by the water's edge Katara stared at the horizon while Sokka was carrying some materials behind her. She has standing there for a while hoping to see Aang glide back laughing and unharmed. But a girl could only wait for so long. She decided it was time to take action.

"We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him." Katara declared.

"Katara I-"

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I-"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, tired off hearing his sister rant. "Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" he gestured to a canoe all set to go.

Katara gasped happily and hugged him. "Sokka." _'I don't give him enough credit.'_

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend."

Katara blushed. "He's not my-"

"Whatever."

"What do you two think you're doing?" interrupted a voice. They turned to Gran Gran, who was giving them a stern look before smiling at them. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." She handed them a blue bundle, shocking the two teens.

"It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought back to life, my little waterbender." Gran Gran hugged Katara then turned to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior," Sokka stood tall expecting some sort of praise. "Be nice to your sister."

Sokka deflated and barely returned his grandmother's hug. "Yeah. Okay Gran."

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

Katara looked at the canoe and sweat dropped. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with this." As soon as said that Appa appeared from over a hill with a roar. "Appa!" she ran happily towards the sky bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka deadpanned. "And where's Naruto?! Why isn't he coming with us?!"

On the deck of Zuko's ship, Zuko and Aang faced each other. Zuko with Aang's staff flanked by his Uncle and a guard and Aang with his hands bound behind him and surrounded by Zuko's guards.

Zuko inspected the staff. "This will make an excellent gift for my father." he looked at Aang. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Aang glared at Zuko. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." he handed the staff to Iroh and walked away.

Iroh to the guard next to him and handed him the staff. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" It was more of a command than a question.

Aang looked back at his staff as he was lead down to the lower levels of the ship. Aang looked at the guards. One in front, two behind him, not a problem. "So…I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you all on with my hands tied behind my back."

"Silence." a guard barked.

They reached a door and stopped for the lead guard to unlock it. Aang took a deep breath while one guard raised his and punched the guard next to him out, surprising Aang and the other guard. "What are you doing?" the lead guard demanded. The guard chuckled then erupted in smoke, turning out to be Naruto.

"Naruto!" Aang yelled, surprised.

"What the hell?!" The guard got into a fighting stance. Aang quickly inhaled and blew a strong wind that slammed the guard into the door, knocking him out.

This however caused Aang to fly into Naruto all the way down the hallway. Naruto took the brunt of the impact while Aang hopped off Naruto onto the deck unscathed. "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him dizzily. "Yeah. Just fine."

Aang looked at where his staff was taken to. "Aang let's go." a recovered Naruto called.

"Wait. I need to get my glider back." Aang kicked the door open with airbending.

"We don't have time for that. We've got to go _now_!"

"If we get my glider we won't have to swim in freezing cold water."

"…Well what are we waiting for? Let's get that glider, dattebayo!" Naruto followed Aang into the command tower.

"There's a stowaway onboard! He's freed the Avatar!" a guard yelled.

Sokka sighed and tried again. "Go…Fly…Soar." For the past ten minutes he and his sister had been riding on Appa, the 'flying' bison. Sokka rolled his eyes. '_More like Appa the normal bison._'

"Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help."

"Up…Ascend…Elevate."

Katara shot Sokka a look. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa." She rubbed his head. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" Appa groaned.

Sokka then thought of something. "What was it that kid said?" he asked himself. "Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Yip yip?" Appa groaned and flapped his tail and climbed into the sky.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara cheered. Sokka was even more excited.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's-" he noticed Katara's smug look and calmed down. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." he couldn't help but smile though.

Aang and Naruto ran down another hallway, constantly looking behind them for pursuers. '_Come on staff where are you?_' Aang thought.

"Hey Aang."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Aang looked at him confused, before realizing what he was talking about. "It's okay."

Naruto smiled and looked down the hallway. '_Please don't let us run into anybody._' Naruto pleaded. They turned the corner and ran into three guards. '_Dammit!_'

Aang smiled weakly. "By chance have you seen my staff around?" They responded by raising their spears at them. Aang ran past them, running along the walls and ceiling. "Thanks anyway." He called back.

They looked at the trail of dust he left behind before turning back to Naruto. Naruto gulped then took a calming breath. '_Remember what Aang said._'

_(Flashback)_

_Aang and Naruto peered at the village from behind a snow mound._

'That looks just like the old Fire Navy ship._' Naruto thought._

'They were right._' Aang thought with a sad expression before putting on a determined face. "We have to stop them."_

_Naruto nodded. "Right, let's-" Naruto paused when he saw the masked firebenders. When he saw those skull masks he just froze in fear._

_Aang noticed his new friend's fear. "Naruto?"_

"_T-t-those are f-firebenders?" Naruto shivered. Zuko had just released a wave of fire. '_I can't fight these guys. They'll destroy me._'_

"_Naruto." Aang said in a strangely calm voice, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Remember what I told Katara? If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear." He looked towards the village. "I don't know about ninja but I think the same holds true for you guys too. And more than that, we have to save our friends."_

_Naruto nodded. "You're right. Let's do this."_

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto formed the had sign for Kage Bunshin. "Come and get it." He challenged.

Aang jumped into another hallway occupied by a firebender soldier. The soldier sent a blast of fire at him. In one swift move Aang jumped over the fire stream and the fire soldier and cut the rope on his hands on one of the spikes on his helmet, knocking the soldier down.

Aang looked in several rooms in search of his staff. He opened the door to another room and cringed when he saw it was occupied. He relaxed slightly when he realized the old man was asleep. He gently shut the door while quietly apologizing to the sleeping man.

Checking a few more rooms in a hurry to get out he almost passed an open room that held what he was looking for. He headed towards the staff but stopped when the door shut. He turned around and saw Zuko glaring at him.

Naruto jumped into the hallway Aang was just in. Before the still grounded guard could attack Naruto kicked him in the head. He continued down the hallway, checking each room and loudly calling for Aang.

"Aang!" he yelled into another room. Iroh shot up eyes wide then tiredly looked at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his kunai, anticipating a battle.

Iroh stared at Naruto, studying him from head to toe. After about a minute of silence Iroh finally spoke. "Wearing sandals all the way out here? Your feet must be freezing. I'm sure we have spare boots a few doors down." Iroh winked at him.

Naruto blinked. This guy, his enemy, was smiling telling him what he was looking for all day. Naruto shrugged. "Err, thanks old man." As Naruto shut the door he heard Iroh laugh in a way that reminded him of the Sandiame. Naruto smiled.

Inside Iroh rubbed his chi in thought. '_A time traveler huh?_'

After almost three years of searching he finally find and captures the Avatar and not even five minutes later he escapes. '_Of course._' Zuko thinks to himself. Nothing has ever been easy for him. Why would this be any different.

When the Avatar went for the staff, which he left out in the open on purpose, Zuko smirked. '_This kid is predictable._' He shut the he was hiding behind, trapping the Avatar in the room. "Looks like I underestimated you." Was all Zuko said before letting loose several blasts of fire Aang dodged around.

Rolling into a corner Aang tried to catch his breath but was forced to dodge more fireballs. He rolled under Zuko and used circle-walking to stay behind Zuko. Zuko growled as he was unable to hit and jumped away to get some distance. '_Close combat isn't gonna work._'

He fired more blasts but Aang bent the air away from the fire, making the flames die. Aang then jumped into the air and formed an air scooter, riding all around the room dodging every blast.

The door flung open and Naruto, in boots, flew in feet first into Zuko. Zuko flew back into his mattress while Naruto flipped back next to Aang, who recovered his staff. With airbending Aang slammed the mattress, and Zuko, into the wall then into the ceiling. Zuko looked up to find both boys gone.

Opening the hatch to the bridge Aang and Naruto poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear. There was the helmsman, but beyond him was their way out. They rushed out on the observation deck and Aang opened his glider and jumped off. "Hop on." he called. Naruto jumped on the back of Aang's glider. '_We're out of here._' Aang thought.

Unfortunately Zuko wasn't done with them. He had jumped off the observation deck and grabbed Aang's foot. Aang couldn't support the weight of him, Naruto, and Zuko and they crashed onto the deck. All three got up and squared off again.

Zuko: angry and determined.

Naruto: ready and unwavering.

Aang: nervous and hesitant, which was obvious to the other combatants.

Zuko smirked. '_This should be easy._'

Naruto threw Aang a disbelieving look. '_What happened to being brave and fearless?_'

A growl took their attention away from each other and looked up. "What is that?" Zuko asked out loud.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wow. He really can fly." Naruto said amazed. As he got closer they were able to make out Katara and Sokka in Appa's saddle.

With his distraction with Appa, Aang almost got roasted by Zuko. He narrowly blocked the blast by twirling his staff. He jumped back to avoid another blast and almost fell overboard.

Naruto ran at Zuko, placing his hands in a cross seal. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ Four clones puffed up besides him. Zuko's eyes widened.

'_What the hell?! He just turned into five people. What kind of technique is that?_'

Two of the Naruto's jumped at him. One threw a punch that Zuko caught. Using the momentum, Zuko slammed the clone into the ground and kicked a ball of fire at the second one. He was surprised when they disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'These copies can't take much damage.'_ Zuko realized.

Sidestepping another clone, he slashed into its side with a fire dagger, destroying it. A fourth Naruto came at him with a kunai knife but he easily kicked him away into the last Naruto. The last clone disappeared as real Naruto tumbled away.

With the ninja out of the way Zuko turned his attention back to the bald monk, firing several blasts of fire at him, the last one knocking Aang's staff away. Aang jumped out the way of another blast of fire and landed on the rail. Zuko kicked one more ball of fire, this time Aang couldn't dodge it. He fell unconscious and over the side of the ship into the water.

"Aang! Noo!" Katara cried. Aang was the Avatar. He was supposed to bring peace to the world. He wasn't supposed to. Not like this. "Aang!"

Beside her Sokka looked equally shocked. He may have not liked the kid, but he didn't deserve that. _'He saved our village, and he lost his life doing it. No one should have to die that young.'_ He looked at Naruto and gasped. "Naruto look out!"

Zuko's eyes widened when the boy fell overboard. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to capture the Avatar, not kill him. Even if he told his father that he killed the Avatar, he doubted his father would let him back home. Zuko trembled, in rage. He glared at the yellow haired ninja who freed the Avatar. With a loud war cry, he sent a massive fireball at the blond.

"Aang!" Naruto watched on with shock as Aang fell overboard. Aang, his new friend. Friend, how long has it been since he's last had one of those. He could faintly hear Katara call for Aang. He barely heard Zuko's war cry. He didn't hear Sokka's warning call at all. He heard nothing. He was by himself again. Naruto felt hollow, yet at the same filled with despair and rage. He gripped the rails harder.

Aang could feel he was in water but couldn't do anything about it. He felt tired and numb.

"Aang!"

'_Naruto? He's still up there with that firebender.'_

"Aang! Noo!"

'_Katara? That's right she was on Appa.'_

"Aang!"

'_She's still headed towards that firebender.'_

"Aang!!" Panic rose in Aang.

'_I'm in trouble. He's in trouble. She's in trouble!'_

Naruto's eyes and whiskers glowed white.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed white.

Naruto turned to the fireball and effortlessly dissipated it by backhanding it. Zuko stepped back in fear at Naruto's glowing stare. With a punch Naruto sent forth his own mighty blast of fire. Zuko blocked the flame but was thrown back from the force of the blast.

Several soldiers came out and surrounded Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and flung them out, unleashing a strong wave of wind that knocked them back. Zuko and the water siblings looked on in shock. _'He bent fire and air?' _they all thought.

Zuko got up and looked at Naruto in awe and confusion. _'But I thought-'_ A splash caught everyone's attention.

A cyclone of water shot out of the sea. At the top was Aang with his eyes and tattoos glowing just like Naruto's. Zuko looked at Aang in fear as he towered over the ship.

Aang landed on the deck and bended the water around him then unleashed it, knocking the soldiers back and Zuko over the side of the ship.

Sokka and Katara looked on in shock. "Did you see what they just did?!" Katara squeaked.

"Now that was some waterbending…and firebending and…and what the hell just happened!" Sokka exclaimed.

Naruto and Aang collapsed, exhausted from using the Avatar State. Once Appa landed Katara rushed over to Aang. Naruto was already getting up and with the help of Sokka he was able to walk over to them.

Katara shook Aang. "Aang. Are you alright?" Aang groaned and looked at the gathered people.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." he smiled tiredly.

Sokka smirked. "Well I couldn't let you guys get all the glory."

"But we won already." Naruto stated.

"We still came!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." he said sincerely.

This shocked the older boy. "Uh…"

Aang looked towards his right. "I dropped my staff."

"I'll get it." Sokka volunteered and ran off causing Naruto to fall on his face. As Sokka picked it up another hand grabbed it, freaking him out. When he realizes that it's Zuko, Sokka tries to pull it away but Zuko wouldn't let go.

After a short tug-o-war battle for the staff Sokka decided to get payback and poked Zuko in the head the same way Zuko did to him earlier. Zuko lost his grip and almost fell into the water but he grabbed on to the anchor chain.

"That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled triumphantly.

Katara just finished helping the boys onto Appa when she saw the guards advance towards them. She pulled a stream of water from the puddles on the deck, scaring the guards a bit. Trying to do what Aang just did, she flung her arms forward. But the water flew backwards and the water behind her froze.

"Katara!" she heard Sokka yell. Katara looked behind her and saw that she froze her brother's feet to the ship. The soldiers continued forward, thinking she was no threat. Katara turned around and repeated what she just did hoping for the same results. She turned around and gave a mental cheer. The soldiers were frozen in place.

Katara climbed on Appa and shouted at her brother. "Hurry up Sokka!"

Sokka was chipping away the ice around his feet with hisboomerang. _'It your fault that I'm stuck. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic; I'm just a guy with a boomerang.'_ He got himself free and ran up Appa's tail. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka cried.

Iroh had to rub his eyes when he saw the giant mammal fly into the air. "Huh?" he surveyed the chaos on the deck; the unconscious firebenders, the frozen guards, and his nephew struggling to get back onboard. He quickly helped Zuko back on deck, who ordered to shoot them down. But with everyone incapacitated, it was up to Iroh and Zuko. Together they launched a large ball of fire at Appa.

Aang jumped to the back of the saddle and with a swing of his staff he released an arc of wind that deflected the fireball into an ice cliff. A large amount of ice fell on the ship and prevented it from going any further. The kids laugh in success as they get away.

Zuko glared at them, then at the snow.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh commented.

"You're wrong Uncle. It's not just a single kid, but two, two Avatars." Iroh looked shocked at Zuko's statement. "And they just did they just did this." Zuko looked at where they flew off. "I don't know how that's possible and I don't know if that makes my task easier or harder but I know I won't underestimate either of them again. Dig this ship out and follow them." He turned to his crew, half were frozen and the other half were thawing them out with small flames. "…as soon as you're finished with that." He finished lamely.

The sun was setting and they were still flying on Appa. Katara decided now was the time to ask questions. Aang was sort of sulking while Naruto has been cheering how cool and strong he was non-stop.

"How did you do that?" she asked Aang. "With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Aang looked sideways at her. "I don't know. I just sort of…did it."

Katara looked down. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She looked at Naruto. "I don't suppose you know how you were able to bend fire and air?"

Naruto shook his head smiling. "Nope. I don't know, I don't care, dattebayo." Katara sighed.

Sokka raised a hand. "Wait. I thought only the Avatar could bend more than one element?" Katara nodded. "And aren't you the Avatar?" Sokka pointed at Aang. Aang nodded. "Then how did you," he pointed at Naruto. "bend two elements?" Naruto shrugged.

"I think he is the Avatar." Katara said slowly.

"But I thought there could only be one Avatar at a time?" Sokka questioned.

"Normally yes, but, Naruto is from the future. My guess is he's the Avatar of his own time." Katara explained.

"But I'm not in my own time."

"But you were still born with the Avatar spirit. It stays with you no matter where or when you go. Right Aang?" Aang just shrugged. She looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because…I never wanted to be."

"What? Why not? Being the Avatar sounds like it's gonna be awesome! Dattebayo!"

"You wouldn't understand. Not yet." A moment of silence passed.

"But Aang," Katara continued. "the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return. And now we've got two to stop the war."

Aang looked down. "And how am I-we, supposed to do that?"

"Well, according to legend, you first need to master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well if you go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending."

Aang smiled. "We can learn it together."

"Wait, what about air?" Naruto asked.

"I already mastered air."

"But I didn't!"

Aang frowned thoughtfully. "Do you even know what your natural element is?"

"Natural element?" The other three groaned. "Hey, I'm new to this. Just give me some time and-" Naruto stopped as his eyes and whiskers glowed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked.

Before anybody could answer the glowing stopped. "Air." Naruto said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I'm a natural airbender. That's what that guy said."

Sokka looked around. "What guy?"

"I don't know! I think it was a guy. All I heard was a voice, a deep masculine voice."

"You two are even freakier than Katara." Sokka stated.

Katara looked at him. "But you're still coming, right? There'll be plenty of firebender heads to knock on the way." she said in a sing song voice.

Sokka smiled a bit. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"Then we're in this together." Katara declared.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to," Aang pulled out and opened a map. "here, here, and here." he pointed to several places.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun." Aang smiled brightly at them.

They looked at each other, then back at the map, then at Aang, then back at each other.

"Cool." Naruto said.

Aang: All right! We're going home.

Appa: *roars*

Aang: I can't wait to show you all the airbenders, sky bison, and even lemurs. Hey, where is everyone? This place is like a ghost town. The airbenders have to be somewhere. I can't be last airbender. **I CAN'T!**

Next time: The Southern Air Temple

**Author's Note: Well that's the second chapter. Review. If you like this story, review. If you think this story needs improvement, review. Please review! **


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Well I'm back. Reason it took so long: I'm an even slower writer than I thought. Anyway…**

**I want to give a thanks to all the people who gave their condolences during a rough time. I appreciate it.**

**Moving on to a less somber subject, I made a change in the story. Instead of Naruto traveling 400 years back it's now 500 years. It doesn't really make much of a difference but it makes me feel it's a bit more believable for what I'm going to do in this story. **

**Also in the last chapter I didn't put up a disclaimer so for this and the last chapter: I do not own Avatar nor do I own Naruto. **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi**

_Previously on Avatar:_

_The light burst out of the water and turned out to be a glowing iceberg_

_-----_

"_How long were you two in that iceberg?"_

"_I don't know…a few days maybe?"_

"_I think you were in there for 100 years!"_

_-----_

"_No one has seen an airbender a hundred years. We thought they were extinct."_

_-----_

"_According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"_

"_That's what the monks told me."_

_Well if you go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending."_

"_Wait, what about air?"_

_-----_

"_Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar."_

**Book 1: Water**

_Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple_

The sun was just peaking over the mountains. Katara was finishing packing her things in Appa's saddle. Aang was adjusting the reigns. And Naruto and Sokka were snoring on the ground a few feet away.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara." Aang said, pulling the reigns tighter. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Katara felt pity for the boy. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his people were gone, wiped out by the Fire Nation, but he needed to know. So she tried to break it to him subtle-like. "Aang I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang smiled brightly up at her. He obviously didn't take the hint, but Katara decided to try again.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself."

He jumped down from Appa and walked over to Sokka and Naruto, still sleeping. "Wakey wakey sleepyheads. Air temple here we come!" Aang yelled.

Naruto rolled over and snored louder. Sokka stirred "Sleep now…temple later." He turned over and started snoring again.

Aang frowned then grinned mischievously. He picked up a stick and ran it up and down Sokka's sleeping bag, then yelled. "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Sokka screamed and jumped up and around. "Get it out! Get it out!" Still in his sleeping bag Sokka lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Katara laughed at the scene. Aang smiled innocently. "Great! You're awake." Sokka grumbled and glared at the younger boy.

"Well that just leaves Naruto." Aang looked at the sleeping blonde and smiled deviously. "Oh no! Breakfast is burning! And it's Naruto's favorite food!" the monk screamed.

Naruto shot up. "Ah! Ramen–chan! I'll save you!" He jumped up and ran into the river they were camped by. He ran out with water in his arms to the campfire and threw the water over the fire. Naruto looked wildly around for the ramen while the others laughed. Realizing he was the victim of a punch, Naruto glared at them.

"God. Everyone's awake. Let's go." Aang said.

Zuko's ship pulled into a Fire Nation naval yard. As he and his uncle walked down the ship's gangplank, Zuko grumbled at the two bigger ships they were docked between. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trail." He said quietly.

"You mean the Avatars?" Iroh asked, to loud for Zuko's tastes.

He turned on his uncle angrily. "Don't mention that name on these docks! Once word gets out that, not one, but _two_ of them alive, every firebender will be out looking for them double time. I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asked a voice that made Zuko sick to his stomach. He and Iroh turned to the man approaching them.

Zuko scowled at him. "Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now." Zhao informed with a slight smirk. He bowed to Iroh. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"_Retired _General" Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh jerked his thumb at the ship. "Our ship is being repaired."

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao noted.

Zuko fidgeted. Zhao wanted a story. "Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened." Not a storyteller, he looked at his uncle. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh jumped and mentally cursed his nephew for putting him in this position. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh drew a blank after that and leaned towards Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?"

Zuko's eye twitched. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship"

"Really?" Zhao asked, clearly not believing their story. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao asked smirking at Zuko.

Zuko glared at him. "Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, courtesy of Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Zuko almost rolled his eyes. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." A burst of fire was released from his hands before Zuko followed the Commander and his uncle off the deck.

Sokka clutched his growling stomach and glared down at it. "Hey stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." Another stomach growl. "That goes for you too, Naruto's stomach."

"Um, Sokka?"

"What?"

"Isn't there supposed to food in this bag?"

"Yes. That's why it's called the _food_ bag."

"Well we should be calling it the crumb bag, look." Naruto shook the bag upside down and all that fell out were a few crumbs.

"What?! Where's all my blubbered seal jerky?!"

Aang looked back at them. "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire. Sorry."

"You WHAT?!" they yelled. Naruto fell back in hunger "No wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka moaned.

Aang smiled as the mountain range became visible. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara looked at Aang with guilt and sadness. She had to tell him now. "Aang" she started uneasily. "Before we reach the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about them?"

'_I've got to be blunt about this._' "Well-"

"Yeah, about the airbenders." Naruto interrupted. Katara frowned. "Aang you said there are people there who can teach me airbending, right?"

Aang nodded happily. "Yep. There are many airbending masters in the Southern Air Temple. Me included." Aang stated proudly, pointing at his arrow.

"Well if you're a master, how come you can't teach me?"

"I'm not ready to teach yet. The monks told me I need more experience." Naruto sighed unhappily. "Don't worry. The monks are great. You're gonna love them." Aang said to cheer up his sad friend.

"I don't know Aang." Katara said.

"Don't know what Katara?"

"The Fire Nation, they're ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people. And I just want you to be prepared for what you might see."

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all." He smiled, not a happy smile, but a hopeful smile. "They probably escaped."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept."

Aang shook her off, slightly annoyed. "You don't understand. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" Appa roared in agreement.

Aang flew them up higher, having Appa fly straight up. As soon as they cleared the mountain they were able to see the Air Temple. "There it is. The Southern Air Temple." Aang announced proudly.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara said.

Naruto looked at it. He thought it looked more like a castle than a temple, but he kept that to himself.

"We're home buddy." Aang said to Appa. "We're home."

Once the tea arrived (Zuko was of age but Iroh is not one for alcohol) Iroh practically drained the teapot himself.

Meanwhile Zhao had been talking _*cough*_bragging_*cough*_ about his accomplishments over the past couple of years, future assignments, and the war in general. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao said standing in front of a large world map. He turned to Zuko and Iroh, who was off to the side looking at various weapons. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said. Zhao smirked and took a seat next to Zuko.

"I see two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue." Zhao's smirk grew bigger. "So, how is search for the Avatar going?"

A crash turned their attention to Iroh, who tipped over the weapon stand he was looking at. Iroh smiled apologetically. "My fault entirely." Zhao watched him back away before turning back to Zuko.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said evenly.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao smirked again when Zuko averted his eyes. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is still alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko lied.

Zhao stood up and leaned down face to face with Zuko. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce _of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found_ anything." Zuko growled. Then in a calmer tone he said "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, we're leaving." He got up to leave but was blocked by the guards.

Another guard walked into the tent. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but…" the guard paused and shuffled nervously.

"But?" Zhao asked.

"But let…them escape." The guard hoped the commander wouldn't ask who 'them' were.

"Them?"

Dammit.

"The…Avatars."

"Ava_tars_?" Zhao looked at Zuko. "Care to explain that one, Prince Zuko?"

At Aang's insistence the kids were walking up to the temple instead of flying directly directly there, much to the annoyance of Sokka and Naruto. As they walked up, Aang excitingly talked about the temple. Katara was the only one really listening. Sokka was still focused on quieting his stomach. Naruto was half-listening, he wanted to hurry up and find an airbending teacher.

When they were three-fourths there Aang sped off, too excited to walk. Naruto quickly followed after him, happy they were finally picking up the pace. Katara watched them race up the path, amused.

"So where do I get something to eat?"

Katara looked at her brother. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?"She asked unbelievingly.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Katara psshed. '_He's simple alright_.' She looked ahead at Aang who was animatedly pointing out things to Naruto.

"And that's where my friends and I would play airball! And over there would be where the bison would sleep! And…" he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Where are all the airbenders?!" Naruto complained.

Aang sighed again. Sokka and Katara looked at each other then ran up to Aang.

"So this airball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked. Aang smiled.

Naruto and Sokka stood ready at one end of the airball court. On the other side Aang skillfully controlled the ball with airbending. He tossed the ball in the air and grinned at his opponents like a Cheshire cat.

As soon as it came down, Aang kicked it forward with airbending. Sokka and Naruto watched as it bounced off the poles. As it came near Naruto made a dive for the ball. He missed and painfully collided with the pole and slid down its length.

The ball continued on its path to the goal. It slammed into Sokka's stomach and carried him through the goal.

"Goal!" Aang cheered. "Aang seven. Naruto and Sokka, zero."

"Making him fell better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka moaned. He started to get up but stopped when he spotted an old beaten up helmet. "Katara, check this out."

Katara looked at the helmet. "Fire Nation."

"We should tell them."

Katara sighed and nodded. "Guys there's something you need to see."

"Okay!"

"Coming!"

Katara watched them jog over, passing the ball to each other. She inwardly smiled at their child like innocence, something she wished she still had. But the Fire Nation had taken care of that. She looked at the helmet. '_And they'll do it again to Aang_.' She glared at it and bended some snow over the helmet and her brother. '_No, let Aang be a kid a little longer._'

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Err…just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see." Aang ran towards the temple, Naruto hot on his heels.

"Yeah! Airbending-sensei here I come!"

Sokka brushed the snow off him. "You know you can't protect him forever." Katara didn't respond and walked ahead. Sokka stared after her, grabbed his gloves and parka, and followed after them.

"Hey Aang."

"Yeah?"

"Are Katara and Sokka acting strange to you?"

"Hmm?" Aang looked back to the two siblings. Sokka was angrily saying something to Katara, jerking his hand and pointing at the two boys, while Katara was silently glaring at him. When they noticed Aang looking at them they stopped, smiled, and Sokka threw his arm around Katara. "Huh. Maybe that's how they normally act. We've only known them for a couple of days."

"They usually fight in front of us no problem." Naruto turned to the two, Katara now yelling something at Sokka. They stopped when they noticed they were being watched again. "I think they're arguing about us."

"About what?"

Naruto shrugged.

Aang was silent for a minute before he came to a conclusion. "…Teenagers are weird."

"Katara firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka told her.

"I can for Aang's sake." She argued. "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated. And he won't be the only one."

"What do you mean…Naruto?" Sokka snorted. "How will this affect him?"

They looked at Naruto. "Hey airbenders! I need a master! Come on out and teach!"

"If he finds out that there's nobody left to teach him, he'll be crushed." Katara explained.

"Please. More than likely he'll scream and curse."

Before Katara could retort (or agree) Aang had called them over, wanting to introduce them to someone. Katara and Sokka, surprised and confused, quickly walked over. Naruto zipped over. "Who? Where is he? Is he an airbending master? Will he teach me!?"

Aang chuckled. "Actually, I'd like to introduce you to Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Naruto deflated. "Oh. You were talking about a statue."

Katara rubbed his shoulder assuringly. Sokka crossed his arms and squinted at the statue head tilted.

Aang smiled and bowed to the statue.

_Flashback_

_Gyatso pulled out a cake from a brick oven. _

"_Bu the rue secret is in the gooey center!" Raising his hand above the cake Gyatso airbent the fruit filling up in a twisting mountain of filling._

_Aang sighed, not really paying attention to Gyatso, actually facing away from him._

"_My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?" Gyatso asked._

_Aang sighed again and slightly turned towards Gyatso. "This whole Avatar thing…maybe the monks made a mistake."_

"_The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen." He turned to Aang. "But we can't concern ourselves with what __**was**__. We must act on what __**is**_._" He gestured to the grounds in front of them full of grazing sky bison, playful lemurs, and happy airbenders._

_Aang smiled briefly before another question popped into his head. "But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?"_

"_Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Gyatso told him._

_Aang perked up and spun towards Gyatso. "Who is it?"_

"_When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." The old airbender answered mysteriously._

_Aang groaned._

_Gyatso turned to Aang. "Now are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" he asked with a mischievous smile. _

_Aang noticed and smiled back. "Alright."_

"_One." _

_They both assumed airbending stances._

"_Two."_

_They stepped back and formed air balls._

"_Three!"_

_They launched the spheres at the cakes. The cakes went flying and landed on four meditating monks, who were then swarmed by hungry lemurs._

_The young and old airbending masters laughed. They turned and bowed to each other. "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."_

_Flashback end_

Aang came up from his bow, a sad look on his face. Thinking about Gyatso made him realize he would never see his old master and friend again.

He slightly turned his head when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Katara.

"You must miss him."

"Yeah." He answered solemnly before walking into the temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

He turned back to them. "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." And he continued into the temple.

Katara looked at the others, who shrugged.

They proceeded to follow Aang inside until they stopped at a large set of wooden, which on the front had, what looked like to Katara, a large tsungi horn with a very complicated design and two horns. Set within the 'tsungi horn' were light blue, what looked like to Sokka, spiral seashells.

Looking at the 'spiral seashells' and back at the spiral air nomad symbol on the ground they just walked over, Naruto looked at his clan symbol on his left arm, which also happens to be a spiral, then back at the door, blinking.

"But Aang," Naruto turned his attention to Katara. "No one could have survived in there for a hundred years." The girl said.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang reminded her.

"He's got you there Katara-neechan." Naruto laughed.

Katara glared at him before sighing in defeat. Aang did have a good point.

"Whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing." Aang explained.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" Sokka spoke eagerly.

"And whoever's in there might be an air master!" Naruto exclaimed, equally eager.

"Airbending master." Aang corrected.

"Yeah, that too." With that he and Sokka rushed to go through the door but found out the hard way that the door was stuck shut when they painfully collided face first with the door.

Sokka immediately got back up and tried to push the door open meanwhile Naruto was rolling on the ground nursing his red face.

Sokka, realizing this was a waste of time, gave up and slid down to the ground. He looked at Aang. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang smiled. "The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang explained. He motioned the others to get behind him before he assumed an airbending stance.

Taking a deep breath, Aang raised his arms out to his sides then thrust them forward, unleashing a jet of air from each hand through the horns into the tubes. A melodic humming was made as the air traveled the tubes. The shells one by one flipped over from their blue sides to their maroon sides. With a final loud click the door unlocked and opened by themselves.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called into the dark room. With no response Aang walked into the dark room with the others hesitantly following him.

"So two twelve-year-old boys bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao shook his head. "You're even more pathetic than I thought." Zhao sneered.

Zuko growled. "Have you ever fought _one_ person who can bend more than one element?" Zhao's sneer disappeared. "No? Well I fought _two_ people like that and they're both powerful, regardless of age. But no matter how strong they are, they won't get me next time."

"Yes, you're right. It won't happen next time because there will be no next time." Zhao declared.

"Commander Zhao," Zuko began "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now and I-"

Zhao whipped around, fire streaming off his outstretched hand. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko growled and lunged for Zhao but was held back by Zhao's guards.

Zhao smirked at the teen's reaction. "Keep them here." He ordered as he left.

Zuko snarled at Zhao's retreating form and kicked over the table in the room.

Iroh watched the scene silently then looked at the guards. "More tea please."

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?!"

"Forget your damn meat! Where's my airbending master?!"

The room turned out to be a big disappointment to Naruto and Sokka. Instead of food and airbenders, the sanctuary contained a bunch of statues lined up in a spiral like pattern going all the way up to the ceiling.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of statues." Sokka said looking up trying to see where that ended.

"Who are all these people?" Katara wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." Aang said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Naruto said staring hypnotically at a statue of a man with a devilish smirk. Naruto vaguely noticed that this guy was the only one doing this; every other statue had a serious look on their face.

"Look!" Naruto jumped and turned to Aang. "That one's an airbender!" Naruto looked at the statue Aang was pointing at, which was coincidently next to the one he was looking at, of a woman in robes with an arrow on her forehead.

Katara pointed at the next statue. "And this one's a waterbender." Katara looked around. "They're lined up in a pattern. Air. Water. Earth. Fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang stated.

Katara came to a realization. "They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me I used to be all these people?" Naruto asked incredulously. Katara nodded.

"Don't tell me you guys really believe in that past life stuff." Sokka scoffed.

"It's true." Katara argued. "When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Well if it is true then does that mean I used to be Aang?" he turned to Aang, who was smiling.

"Yep. And in 500 years I'm going to be you."

"So you're me and I'm you but we're two different people but we're still the same but we exist at different times but we're here looking at each other so that means I'm looking at myself but you're not me but-" Katara slapped him. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime." She turned to Aang who was staring at a statue. "Aang?"

No response.

"Don't tell me I have to slap you too? Aang!"

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

Katara looked at him in concern then looked at the statue. "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka looked at the statue. "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you guys when we first met."

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." he looked back at the statue. He could have sworn its eyes were glowing before. "I just know it somehow."

"You just couldn't get any weirder! And why are you just sitting there like a snail-turtle!" Sokka complained.

Naruto, now sitting on the ground staring at the statue of the smirking Avatar, whipped his head towards Sokka. "A what-now?"

Before Sokka could respond, a low, but still loud humming noise sounded throughout the room. The four glanced to where it came from, the entrance to the sanctuary, and the sight of a large shadow with long ears was all it took for them to hide behind the statues.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara stated, but was shushed by the other three.

Sokka pulled out his club and Naruto drew his kunai as the got closer.

"On the count of three…" Sokka whispered "…we rush out and jump this guy. That firebender won't know what hit him." Naruto nodded. "One…two…three!" They took one step out and stopped and, in Sokka's case drooled, at the sight of the intruder.

Naruto tilted his head. "What is that?"

Curious, Aang and Katara peeked out from behind their statue.

Instead of a firebender, there was a small white and brown furry animal that Aang instantly and happily recognized. "Lemur!"

"Dinner." The lemur shrank away when Sokka said that.

"Aww. It's so cute." Katara gushed.

"Don't listen to him." Aang said as if to assure the lemur. "You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get it first." Sokka challenged.

Both lunged for the animal causing it to screech and run away. Katara and Naruto watched as the two chased the lemur out of the room. "What do you think the chances are of Sokka getting that lemur before Aang?" Naruto wondered.

"Gah!" they heard Sokka scream.

"No chance whatsoever." Katara deadpanned. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Grr."

Naruto and Katara froze. They slowly turned around and faced a small fox cub. It was pretty small, probably able to sit on a person's head. Its fur was orange except for its paws and tips of its ears and tail, which were red, and is belly white.

Naruto relaxed a bit. "A fox?"

"Aww. This one's cute too." Katara gushed again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Girls._' He looked down at the fox, which sniffed him then looked at him curiously.

Katara watched as the two stare stared at each other and couldn't help but notice how similar their facial expressions were, with their heads tilted and eyes squinted. Well with those whiskers Naruto did look like a fox.

Katara stepped closer to the fox, reaching out to pet it. "Hey there little guy." The fox growled menacingly at her. Katara quickly pulled her hand back blinking then frowned. "He sure does have a bad attitude."

Naruto scoffed. "You just don't know how to handle animals. Watch me." Naruto pulled out a few pieces of candy, ate a couple himself, and held out the rest to the fox. The fox cautiously ate one. Its eyes widened as it finished and happily ate the rest. Naruto smiled. "See. That's how it's done."

The fox's eyes narrowed and bit Naruto's hand. Naruto screamed and flung the fox away. The fox barked and ran off.

"You stupid fox! Get back here!" Naruto chased after it.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Boys."

"My search party is ready." Zhao announced as he entered the tent.

Zuko grunted and Iroh sipped his tea.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko sneered.

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood up. "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar _before_ you!" he declared.

"Prince Zuko that's enough." Iroh said standing up as well.

Zhao laughed again. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you…you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with my honor and rightful place on the throne restored."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

Zhao was pushing it, and he knew it. It was obvious to all in the room that Zuko was close to snapping. It would probably take one more remark to do it. "You have the scar to prove it." That did it.

Zuko shot out his chair again. "Maybe you'd like one to match!" he roared.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked in a low even tone.

"Sunset. Agni Kai."

"Vey well." Zhao turned to leave but paused. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." With that Zhao walked away.

As soon as Zhao left the tent Iroh spoke to his nephew. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko's scar throbbed at the memory. "I will never forget."

"Hey little guy. "Come back." Aang called to the lemur.

After racing Sokka through the hallway, outmaneuvering the warrior, and jumping off a balcony seven stories above large jagged rocks, Aang was finally going to catch this lemur as he chased it into a small broken down building with a tarp serving as its door.

"Come on out little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." He called as he walked through a second tarp.

What was in the room caused him to gasp. The remains of many firebenders laid across the room half buried in snow. "F-firebenders? They were h-here?"

Aang inspected the room further and what he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat and his body to numb.

In the back of the room, illuminated by sunlight, was the skeleton of an airbender monk, if the old and damaged air nomad robes were any indication. An even greater and specific was the wooden necklace that Aang recognized immediately. "Gyatso."

Aang fell to his knees sobbing. Gyatso was dead. No. Gyatso was murdered. And if he had been killed then the other airbenders had been killed too. Grief. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Rage. Hopelessness. All of these emotions and more were running wild throughout his body. In his grief he didn't notice Sokka walk in until he older boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder and even then he really didn't pay attention to him.

"…come on…everything will be alright…out of here."

Everything will be alright? His people are dead! How is anything alright? Who is he to tell him that! And the Fire Nation. How dare they!

Letting his rage take control, Aang's tattoos started to glow. Sokka gasped and recoiled at the sight.

Katara was still in the sanctuary looking at the statues. When she stopped to look at the Roku statue, its eyes, and all the other statues' eyes, started to glow. Katara gasped. "Aang! Naruto!" she ran out the room to find her friends.

The chase of the fox had ended in a courtyard where the two were now facing each other down. The fox growled at Naruto and looked ready to jump at the blond. Naruto looked ready to respond if it did, with his arms raised, ready to attack.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and his eyes and whiskers briefly flashed white. After which, as if in a trance he started walking away. The fox, now confused, watched as the boy left and actually whined a bit when he walked out of sight.

In an Earth Kingdom Temple a priest was praying in front of a mural of several of the most famous Earth Kingdom Avatar, including Kyoshi, when their eyes started to glow gold.

Water shamans and people at the Northern Water Tribe watched the blue light flaring above the temple.

The Fire Sages stared at the statue of Avatar Roku's eyes glow, amazed, confused, frightened, and, for a few, hopeful.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!"

The wind began to pick up as a dome of air formed around Aang.

"Aang! Snap out of it! Aahh!" The winds got so intense that Sokka was blown away and the building was mostly destroyed. The dome of air started to expand and dust and snow started to pick-up.

Sokka held on to the rubble he landed in to prevent being blown further away. Katara soon joined him and looked worryingly at Aang. "What happened.?!"

"He found out found out firebenders killed Gyatso!"

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try to calm him down."

Sokka watched her move towards Aang and he held on tighter to the broken piece of building.

With the strong winds and nothing to grab on to, it was quite a task to get to Aang. But when Aang started to rise into the air, Katara almost felt like crying in frustration, but instead settled for letting out a loud groan.

**(I'm feeling a bit lazy here, so I'll just skip the Agni kai, since it's exactly the same as in the show.)**

Zuko looked back at the arena. He was stronger, able to beat a master like Zhao. But he knew he still had a lot to learn and he needed to be even stronger in order to capture one of the Avatars.

And after this victory today he was more confident than ever that he was going to succeed in his quest.

The winds continued to rage, making it impossible for Katara to get any closer. "Aang, I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love." Katara called to the boy. "I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Naruto, and I, were you're family."

As soon as she finished a hand was placed on Aang's shoulder. Surprised, Aang whipped his head around. Floating on an air spout, seemingly unaffected by the miniature hurricane, was Naruto, also in the Avatar State, nodded, as if silently saying "She's right."

Both boys floated down and the wind died down. Naruto faded out of the Avatar State groaning with a headache while Aang silently stood there still in the Avatar State.

Katara and Sokka ran up to the two. "Katara and I, and even Naruto, aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sokka promised.

Katara took Aang's hand into hers. He dropped out of the Avatar state and collapsed into Katara's arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"But you were right. And if it firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender."

Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "Not really. I'm almost an airbender, all I need is some training."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks guys."

Katara hugged him tighter and Sokka put his hand on the boy's other shoulder.

After that incident the group split up to gather what useful supplies they could find around the temple. Aang somehow found himself back in the sanctuary again staring at Roku's statue.

"Everything's packed." Katara announced. "You ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him." Aang questioned.

"Maybe you'll find a way."

"Find a way to talk to a dead guy." Naruto shivered. "No thanks."

They turned around to the sound of chittering. The lemur stood in the doorway with its arms full of fruit. He hopped over and dropped the food at Sokka's feet. Sokka immediately started to gobble down the fruit.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Aang observed smiling.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka replied with his mouth full.

Aang was a bit startled when the lemur climbed on top of his head but smiled because it actually did so. "Hey little guy."

Naruto noticed movement by the entrance and did a double take. "You!" He gasped.

The fox almost timidly walked up to Naruto and the two stared each other down. Then unexpectedly the fox 'smiled' and started yipping happily. Naruto looked at the fox in confusion before smiling and reaching down and scratching his ears. The fox jumped up and started licking Naruto's face, making him laugh.

Katara looked on happily. "Aww. They get along now."

Aang scratched his head. "Strange. I don't remember ever seeing foxes living in the temple."

Sokka looked at the fox. "Hey, did he bring me food too?"

The fox stopped and walked over to Sokka. Sokka, smiling, held out his hands in anticipation. The fox looked at the appendage then chomped on. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Aang stood next to Appa, both staring at the temple, Momo on his arm. "You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place."

"Arf." Chomp.

"Sorry. I can't forget you're part of this temple too." Aang winced and looked down at the animal attached to his ankle. "We have to stick together."

"That's right." Naruto pulled the fox off Aang. "We're all family now." He smiled at everyone, who smiled back. "And family looks out for each other."

"So what are their names?" Katara asked, petting the better behaved fox.

"Um…"

Momo jumped off Aang and came back with a swiped peach. "Momo."

Sokka looked stunned while the others laughed. Katara pointed at the fox. "What about him?"

"Um…"

Sokka reaching in a bag for another piece of fruit, moved it away.

Naruto looked up in thought. "Well…how about…" The fox gave a raspy roar and unleashed a stream of fire the incinerated the bag and its contents. The four stood gaping at the fox. "How about Torch." Naruto suggested weakly. The others nodded dumbly.

Aang, Momo, and Torch looked back at the Southern Air Temple. They watched as their home grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible.

**Next time**

**Katara:** Does Aang seem depressed?

**Sokka: **Maybe.

**Katara: **He's still sad about what happened at the Air Temple. We have to cheer him up!

**Sokka:** What? Why?

**Katara: **Oh come on.

**Sokka: **Great plan Katara. Aang's happy but now Naruto's sad.

**Katara: **I know! Aang can start teaching him airbending.

**Sokka: **Another brilliant plan. Now they're fighting.

**Next time: **Winds of Change

**Author's Note**

**When I first put out the pairings for the story I honestly didn't know how I would or even if I could fit them in. But after all this time I've got most of the plot figured out. My story will be the same as the show but some changes and a lot of 'bonus material'. **

**Book 1 will generally be the same. The only real difference will be a few extra chapters.**

**Book 2 will have all the show chapters but there will be some new extra chapters, new abilities, new villains, and there may be **_**few **_**kekkei genkais. **

**Book 3 will be like Book 2, all the original chapters plus new original chapters, and new villains.**

**And I plan on doing a Book 4 and a thing involving Naruto: Shippuden. So yes, to you readers who were worried about this, that means Naruto will be learning everything he learned in the Naruto series, and more. How he will achieve that, you will just have to continue reading to find out. **

**Oh and one more thing, I found out that the name for TophXGaara is Taara. Just wanted people to know. **


	4. Discontinued

**Yeah I know it's been a while. Well I have good news, really good news, bad news, and stupid news.**

**The bad news is that the last chapter was the last chapter of The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi. This story is dead. I had a bad case of writer's block for the third chapter, but that's not why I'm ending the story.**

**The stupid news is I was going to continue but then someone called me a bastard and accused me of stealing this story. I know what stories, yes, stories; plural, my story is compared to. I read both of them when they first came out and I didn't have a problem with them, I still don't. It's actually surprisingly flattering that your work is considered good enough to be copied. It's also pretty damn funny. What I have a problem with is being called a thief when there's blatant undeniable proof that I'm not. I'm not mad at those authors, I'm mad at that accuser, of course if that accuser is one of the authors then… So to the dumbass who is accusing me of plagiarism, look at the date my story was published, late '08, and the publish date both those stories, early '09 and early '10, and tell me who's stealing.**

**Whew. Moving on…**

**The good news is I'm sort of rewriting this story. The reason I say sort of is because it's almost going to be completely different from The Last Airbender and The First Shinobi. Slightly more Naruto characters, less Avatar characters, and many many more OCs. The really good news is it should be out… now. I'm know how slow I am, I'm not going to tell you it's coming then make you wait for god knows how long. **


End file.
